Carlotta Samedi
"Sometimes they let us play the game, too. Gatekeeper always wins and we're always trapped again. It's kinda bleak, when 'ya think about it--Which I don't!" ~'' Well, uh, that's certainly a way to look at it. "The Honorable" Carlotta Samedi is the daughter of Baron Samedi. ''(DISCLAIMER: Lissa realizes that Baron Samedi is an actual prominent figure in voodoo. Carlotta here is instead based on the zombie, and the host of the second Nightmare (Or in some regions, AtmosFear'') VHS board game. Except for a reference here and there, Carlotta has nothing to do with the voodoo religion and Lissa does not wish to offend.)'' Personality Don't be fooled--Carlotta ain't 'the honorable' anything. She likes parties, kicking it up and having a blast. Life (or afterlife) isn't that much of a deal to her. She's used to bright lights and pounding beats, having lived in a nightclub for, like, ever; and wants to bring some of that vibe back with her. When she isn't kicking it up, either by hosting or attending a party, she's usually playing games. While only possessing one arm may impede this hobby, Carlotta still takes any game with gusto, be it video, card, board, or even sports; playing to win at even the most casual of games. Though she's surprisingly opposed to most games that rely solely on luck--Apparently there's been 'incidents' at Hollywood on the Nile that have put her off luck and chance. Whatever. Carlotta puts her all into everything she does, and if she fails, she'll fail in style. If nothing else, Carlotta certainly isn't unmemorable. She's a surprising stickler for efficency, wanting to get everything done in at least a decent timeframe--Forty-nine minutes or so, max. If something's taking to slow, she'll begin getting impatient, sometime even dropping insults at it under her breath. Take too long, and Carlotta will take matters into her own hands, insisting things have to be done by her to be done right. If games are taking too long, she has no qualms with cheating (many a game of Monopoly has been sabotaged by her in attempts to move it along) if it'll make it pick up the pace. She can get surprsingly angry if she thinks her time is being wasted, and all those years listening to the Gatekeeper have given her some interesting, but still scathing, insults. So it's always best to bother with her when she's not waiting for something--Unless you want to be the one on the recieving end of all the insults. But don't 'cha worry about all that. Carlotta's usually pretty lax, and if you want a good time with few strings attached, you go to her. She's never without a few jams and an interesting story to tell, that's for sure. Physical Description Carlotta is surprisingly short in stature, somewhat frail in frame--No shock, being a dead guy and all. Her hair is messy and black, sloppily put into two pigtails in an attempt to contain it. Her complexion is mostly a deep green (peeling away slightly), though her face has a circle of purplish-pink, the tops of her fingers stained the same hue. Atop her head is a deep blue hat, a bright but droopy flower poking out. Her dress is a dark purple with lighter purple wavy stripes and thin bow by the collar. One arm is missing (presumably lost on her way up), all that's left being the tattered sleeve that used to hold it. Her legs possess black tights with a blood vessel pattern on the front (and therefor not well seen from the angle of the drawing), her shoes clumpy and a wee bit too large, purple with a black laced-up 'x'. As mentioned in Yes, I Will Fight for You, ''her typical pajamas consist of banana-yellow shorts and a pink shirt, the front bearing the words 'Good Things Come in Pink Boxes' and the back possessing the logo of her favorite doughnut shop. Relationships Family Daddy dearest Baron Samedi (here from the series of VHS / DVD board games ''Nightmare (or in some places AtmosFear)) has his own little green region and a nifty nightclub, the Cathedral of Jive, where Carlotta has lived her whole afterlife, dancin' and jokin' with those who can make it there. Mostly numbskulls, but a numbskull is better then no skull! Baron Samedi is one of six special Harbingers of the Gatekeeper, but that's more of an impressive-sounding title with no merit, seeing how he's essentially trapped under the Gatekeeper's rules. Pity. Carlotta loves her papa, promising to bring him a bunch of pictures from the mortal world, and some souvenirs too! He may be the reason she always smells like smoke and may not always be the best parent, but she wouldn't take anyone else even if they paid her. Friends There's a group of saps she hangs with back on the Other Side, some she likes more then others. She promised to bring them any pictures her daddy doesn't keep first, assuming that lousy Gatekeeper doesn't snatch them away. We'll leave them vague, since there has to be some mystery surrounding the Other Side, c'mon. She's one of the few to have joined the Order of Shadows and ergo become Viola Thorn's companion. I mean, the Haunted Mansion is in New Orleans, and she loves that place! She doesn't take this whole evil cult thing seriously, joking around and making jabs at Viola for being a stick-in-the-mud (which Viola herself strongly resents). Ebony O. Gie she claims to be very close with, though the friendship is very one-sided, seeing how their views on luck and chance games are rather...Split. Nonetheless, Carlotta pokes and pesters Ebony, insisting they're super close friends and stuff, total besties. She met Takai Meowth over an online RPG, Pulseless Memories, ''under the alias 'Lucky Daze'. While she sort of thought it would veer into the romantic side of the spectrum, it didn't--But that's not so bad, as it left Takai and Carlotta as decent friends, playing together and chatting on Skype whenever Ebony and Viola just ain't cuttin' it. Romance Carlotta is a wee bit of a flirt, at least ambigiously bisexual, if her unchanging comments to both guys and gals have any say. She hasn't had much luck, but it sure as heck ain't due to her lack of trying. Gallery Don't Get Angry, Get Even.png|Thrill me, baby, thrill me if you can. I'm Gonna Marry Her Anyway.png|Disney!Carlotta as Mable Pines (left), along with Avery as Gideon Gleeful (right), for Kaledra's contest. Trivia *A doughnut shop, you say? And Baron Samedi is from what religion...? I see. So, we couldn't possibly be talking about Voodoo Doughnuts , right? (Actually, yes we are!) *'The Honorable', mentioned sometimes as Carlotta's full title, has nothing to do with her personality. 'The Honorable', or 'The Hon', is just the title you give children of Barons. *Without a doubt, this is the ''strangest monstrous parent Lissa's ever used. And this is including, y'know, the tree that grows human heads , the ghost / necromancer cult leader, and the Wisconsin myth. Seriously, a VHS board game? Oh, Lissa, you're a goof. *On the same line, her pet dog's name is 'Elizabeth'--After fellow Harbinger Elizabeth Bathory, a vampire; whom Baron Samedi is shown strangling in the rules section of AtmosFear: The Harbingers. No wonder papa wants the name to change. *Her theme is Calling all the Monsters by China Anne McClain. A bouncy dance-like number literally about spooky ghoulies bustin' a move? Practically made for Carlotta! *'Carlotta' can mean 'Free Man'. Considering her escape from the Other Side, it's fitting--And also completely unintentional. *Lissa doesn't know why she bothered with some tidbits of AtmosFear trivia, seeing how nobody knows about these board games except dorks like her. Sigh. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Zombie